Code Geass R3: An Assassin's Eagle Eye
by Tuhawesomeclank
Summary: Lelouch had a bodyguard that helped him become Emperor. After Lelouch's death, everything turns peaceful, or does it? The new Geass holder, Tsusha Ansa, tries to keep the world at peace. Will he succeed or fail? By the way, his name means assassin. OCx?


**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: Code Geass is owned by Goro Taniguchi, Ichiro Okouchi, Sunreise, Bandai Entertainment, and Madman Entertainment. This is just a fan-made story. All I own is the pie in my fridge.**

_Tenshi: This is my first Code Geass so don't bomb me with hate reviews if this story doesn't have much relation to Code Geass. Also, the beginning of this chapter may have some spoilers._

_Omega: And I still hate you..._

_Tenshi: Shut up! I told you I would get to that later!_

_Omega: Just... do this chapter already._

_Zenno: Also, why did you put my series on a current hiatus?_

_Tenshi: Just wanted to make this._

_Omega: Let's just start this already._

_Tenshi: Oh... Shut up._

_**Chapter 1: Knight to a Demon**_

Lelouch has finally become the Emperor of The Holy Empire of Britannia. He has set a date to execute the Black Knights. One of the Black Knights, Tsusha Ansa, is not going to be executed.

Tsusha has blood-red and turquoise striped hair. His hair covers his eyes. He is also a Britannian who had his whole family murdered. He lives by himself in the same house his family died in. His school mostly knew him for his intellect, his endurance, and his agility. He is also known for being emo, though he isn't. He was able to withstand a lot of pain and puzzles.

Apparently, Tsusha helped Lelouch with the Zero Requiem, so he wasn't going to be executed. He was supposedly to be the bodyguard for Lelouch, besides Orange Boy.

_Jeremiah: Shut up!_

Anyways, when it was "Execution Day," when Lelouch's truck (Or whatever it was) came by, Tsusha was standing to the left of Lelouch. Tsusha looked around, all the Black Knights and those who rebelled against Lelouch were tied to a pole. There he saw his life long friend, Mami Heiwa. Tsusha could hear her cries and pleas. "Please don't do this Lelouch!" Mami cried, "Tsusha, tell him to stop!" Tsusha looked at her, and then looked away from her with a sad look on his face.

"Hey!" Lelouch yelled at Tsusha, "Keep your eyes open." Tsusha looked forward, and there he was, Zero! Tsusha gave a fake shocked face, to make the whole situation seem believable. All the Black Knights were confused, and the people were yelling, "Zero?"

Zero started to toward Lelouch. The Knightmares tried shooting him, but he dodged all their shots. He jumped over Jeremiah, Schneizel, and Nunnally. He was in front of Lelouch, but then, Tsusha steps in front of Zero with a sword, "Impudent fool!" Tsusha yelled as he took out a dagger. Zero took out his sword and sliced off Tsusha's left hand. Zero then pushed him away; Tsusha fell to the left of Lelouch.

Zero then stabbed Lelouch in the stomach(?). After 1 minute, Zero took his sword out of Lelouch, and Lelouch walked forward, then fell down the ramp.

"Lelouch, the demon, is dead!" yelled Cornelia, "Free his prisoners!" Suddenly, about a hundred people went to help the Black Knights. As Nunnally was crying and the people were cheering, "Zero!" Tsusha thought, _The plan is set. The Zero Requiem is completed. But I had to sacrifice my hand for peace. _Tsusha remembered what he, Lelouch, and Suzaku talked about.

Yesterday (Or whenever it was)

Lelouch called Tsusha to discuss something with Suzaku. It was about the Zero Requiem. In fact, he was also a part of the military rebellion with Lelouch and Suzaku. Tsusha was a bodyguard of Lelouch when he went to get the FLEIA switch (Or whatever it's called) from Nunnally. Anyways, back to the story!

The next day (After the day Lelouch died)

_They say the whole world is at peace, since Lelouch died and now that Nunnally is the Empress of Britannia. But they are WRONG! There will never be a time where the world is at peace. There will always be someone who disagrees with something. You know the saying, "You can't please everyone." But let's see if this place will be kept peaceful. _Tsusha thought as he was heading to school.

He was walking down the sidewalk. There were people walking on the sidewalk with happy faces. Children would run down the sidewalk from time to time. _Everyone looks so happy. They all have smiles on their faces. I'm starting to wonder if this phase will last long. _Tsusha thought as he was walking down the sidewalk.

Ashford Academy (Before School Starts)

He looked at the students, they were also happy. Tsusha was the only one not smiling. He made his way to his desk, in the class Lelouch used to be in. He sat at the back of the classroom, next to the window. He sat with Mami.

Mami had blonde hair; she ties it in a ponytail. She also had green eyes. She also has a crush on Tsusha. At school, she is mostly known for her beauty and intelligence, but she's not as smart as Tsusha. A lot, and I mean A LOT, of "Casanovas" would try to go out with her. She would always refuse.

It's rare that people would walk up and talk to Tsusha and Mami. People would also mistake them for being a couple...Odd isn't it? The only closest they got to a friend was Lelouch, but he's dead now, so...You know.

In the Beginning of Class

"Alright students!" the teacher told the class, "We will be learning about the 99th Britannian Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia!" The whole class bursted out in conversation.

Mami looked over at Tsusha with a worried face. Tsusha was looking at Kallen with a focused look on his face. Tsusha was only able to see the back of her head, so he couldn't see Kallen's reaction of today's lesson. Kallen had a surprised look on her face.

During Class

The teacher was talking. Everyone was focusing on the lesson.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia." the teacher spoke to the class, "The son of Charles zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia. He was sent to Japan with his younger sister, Nunnally Lamperouge, due to their father's orders. When he finally became Emperor, he was a very corrupted ruler that wanted power."

"That is not true!" Tsusha and Kallen protested, angrily, standing from their seats. "Huh?" they both said, turning their heads to each other, with a surprised look on their face.

The teacher turned to the class, she saw Tsusha and Kallen standing, "What do you mean by, 'That's not true?'" the teacher asked both of them, with a serious look on her face. Tsusha sat down, and then looked at the window. "Sorry, teacher." Kallen said, with a sad look on her face. She sat in her seat.

The teacher turned back to the chalkboard. Kallen looked over her shoulder, to catch a glimpse of Tsusha; Tsusha was still looking out the window.

Lunch/Break

Everyone was at their usual group places/cliques. Kallen was talking to the other female students, Tsusha was packing his stuff, and Mami was talking to him.

"That was too close, Tsusha." Mami said, in relief, while standing behind him, "You can't go blurting those things out to the world, even if the world is at peace."

"I guess you're right." Tsusha responded, getting up from his seat. He was going to walk to Kallen. "Where you going?" Mami asked as Tsusha was walking away. "I'll be back, don't worry." Tsusha said to Mami, without looking at her, and walking to Kallen.

Kallen looked over his shoulder as Tsusha walked to her. She took her pink wallet, which has a knife in it. Tsusha stopped when he was beside Kallen, he gave her an emotionless look, "Can I ask you something?" he asked, still giving an emotionless look. Kallen and the female students she was talking to turned to Tsusha, "What do you want?" Kallen responded, as if she was busy. "Well..." Tsusha said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Kallen thought for a moment. "Alright." She got up, "Let's go."

"What?" Mami yelled, in shock. The female students gasped and squealed, "Eeeeepppp!"

The Student Council Room

Kallen and Tsusha entered the room. There was no one there.

"Odd." Kallen said as she entered the room, "At least, one person is usually in here."

"Well, at least there's nobody in this room." Tsusha said, walking around the room, making sure there is no one there.

"So anyways, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kallen asked, looking at Tsusha with a serious face.

"Oh, right." Tsusha said. He thought for a moment and said, "I have only one question for you."

"What is it?" Kallen asked while still having a serious face.

"Do you remember me?" Tsusha asked Kallen. "What?" Kallen responded, confused. "I said, 'Do you remember me?'" Tsusha said back at Kallen, becoming more irritated. "What do you mean by, 'Do you remember me?'" Kallen asked, she was starting to get irritated too. "Its seems you don't remember. Pity." Tsusha said, walking to the table.

"Then I guess I will have to remind you." Tsusha said as he took his left hand out of his pocket. Kallen walked over to see what Tsusha was talking about.

Tsusha's hand was... covered in bandages and medical gauze. His hand wasn't able to fully function, but he was able to use it to some use. He took off the medical gauze to show Kallen his hand. It had a long stitch that connected his hand to his wrist.

Kallen looked at Tsusha's hand, "My god." she said, turning over Tsusha's hand, "What happened?" she asked, looking at Tsusha with a worried look.

Tsusha took something out of his pocket, "Maybe this will answer your question." Tsusha said as he placed something on the table, it was the FLEIA switch! Kallen couldn't believe her eyes, _Where and how did he get that? _Kallen thought as she looked at the switch, with a shocked look on her face.

"Ah," Tsusha said, picking up the switch, "It looks like you remember this device really well. Now, I think you can connect the dots with this."

Kallen backed away from Tsusha, "So, you were part of Lelouch's plan from the start." she said, shocked.

Tsusha started to walk towards Kallen, "What's wrong? It's not like I'm going to bite you." He stopped when he was in front of Kallen. "Why did you want me to remember you?" Kallen asked, looking at Tsusha with a serious look on her face.

"Well," Tsusha said, taking one step back. "I know that the world won't stay in peace, like this, forever. So just in case something bad happens, you can give me a call."

"You don't think this "Era" will last long?" Kallen asked.

"Of course not!" Tsusha yelled, making his right hand into a fist, "There will always be someone that doesn't agree with something."

"So you plan to keep the world in peace by killing those who disagree with you." She took out her wallet, and her knife popped out of the wallet. "That's dictatorship!" she yelled, pointing her knife at Tsusha.

Tsusha walked towards her. Kallen's hand was shaking. "But didn't you kill those who didn't agree with you?" Tsusha asked as he was walking towards Kallen, "I mean, isn't that what the Black Knights did?"

"W-well," Kallen lowered her knife, "T-that may be true, but-" she said, looking down.

Tsusha lifted Kallen's chin up, "Why are you so gloomy?" he asked, smiling and looking at Kallen's eyes, "The world is currently peaceful, so why not smile?" Kallen slowly smiled. She started to blush.

But suddenly, the door opens, and Rivalz was behind the door. "Huh?" Rivalz yelled, shocked by what he saw, "Kallen?"

Kallen looked at the door, then she said, "Rivalz?" while backing up from Tsusha. Tsusha looked over his shoulder, "Rivalz?" he said looking at Rivalz, "Lelouch mentioned you when I was working for him."

"Wait," Rivalz said, walking to Tsusha, "You worked for Lelouch?"

"Yes I did." Tsusha responded, "I was his bodyguard when he became the Emperor. In fact, I was right next to him when he... You know."

"Yeah... I remember." Rivalz chuckled awkwardly while scratching the back of his head, "I was there."

"So," Kallen said, walking next to Tsusha, "What are you doing here, Rivalz?"

"Well since we are the only members of the Student Council," Rivalz said, looking around the room, "I thought we both could get together and try to get more members, since Suzaku and Lelouch died, and since Nina works as a scientist, and since Nunnally became Empress, and since Milly got a job as a News Anchor."

"Hey," Tsusha said at Rivalz and Kallen, "If you need more members, me and my friend would be happy to join!"

"Really? You want to join the Student Council?" Kallen asked while smiling.

"Of course!" Tsusha responded, "If that's okay with you two."

"The more, the merrier!" Rivalz said whiling giving a thumb up. "Of course!" Kallen said while smiling.

"Great." Tsusha said to both of them. He went to the table and took the FLEIA switch, and then he went to the door. He looked back and said, "Then I'll go tell my friend then." He left.

"Now that he's gone," Rivalz said looking back at Kallen, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Kallen asked Rivalz.

"What were you two doing in here?" Rivalz asked, giving a sly look to Kallen.

Kallen smacked Rivalz, "We weren't doing anything like that, you pervert!" she yelled as she smacked Rivalz. "We were just talking." she said, looking away from Rivalz

"From what I saw, it looks like you two did more than talking." Rivalz said, rubbing his cheek while giving a sly look to Kallen.

Suddenly, the door opened. Tsusha and Mami were standing outside the door. They both walked inside. Rivalz stared at Mami as she walked into the room, swaying her long blonde hair. Rivalz ran up to Mami. He grabbed Mami's hand, "Why, hello there. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look?" he said while holding Mami's hand up. "Uhh..." Mami said, confused.

Tsusha pushes Rivalz head, causing Rivalz to go back 3 steps, "Not really a good way to get girls to join the Student Council, huh Rivalz?" Tsusha asked, sarcastically.

"Ah, c'mon man." Rivalz said, gaining his balance, "Don't be such a buzz- kill."

"If I had 50 yen for every time someone has told me that, I would be throwing money on the ground as if it's the only thing I could walk on." Tsusha said, looking up.

"Wait," Rivalz said to Tsusha, "You mean to tell us that that much people are really into that girl." he said, pointing at Mami.

"For someone that has no common sense," Tsusha said with his eyes rolled, "You are the first one to figure that out." Tsusha said, impressed.

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Rivalz yelled, grabbing Tsusha's uniform.

"It would best for you to let go, since I was Lelouch's bodyguard after all." Tsusha said, calmly.

"He looks tough, so it'd be best if you don't disturb him." Kallen suggested.

"She's right!" Mami said, "He was part of the Black Knights actually."

"He was?" Rivalz asked, shocked. Rivalz let go off Tsusha's uniform, "Sorry about that." Rivalz said, dusting Tsusha's uniform

Break Time

_Tenshi: Finally, I can take a break._

_Omega: Took you long enough._

_Tenshi: But anyways, how is the chapter so far?_

_Omega: Just one question. If Tsusha and Kallen said that Lelouch wasn't corrupted, then wouldn't it make more sense if Kallen asked Tsusha to talk with her, rather than vice versa?_

_Tenshi: That would make more sense, but I am too lazy to fix it._

_Omega: I see... Ready Nozomu and Zenno?_

_Zenno: No thanks, I won't be doing any of that._

_Omega: Fine then! Alright Nozomu, on 3. 1...2...3!_

_Omega & Nozomu: Zetsuboshita! A society that doesn't fix small things that could make whatever doing makes sense, just because they are too lazy to do it, has left us in despair!_

_Tenshi: Get used to these Break Times, because I will be putting these on each chapter._

After School (Walking on the Street)

Tsusha was walking down the street, thinking. _I hope the other students aren't suspiscous about me from what I said in class. But now, Kallen and Rivalz know that I was part of the Black Knights. But besides all that, there wasn't anything special about to-. _Tsusha thought as he walked down the street.

But before he could finish his thought, a scream interrupted his thought; it sounded like a girl's scream. It came from his right, he looked to his right, and he saw a dark alley. _If there's a girl screaming through this direction, I probably shouldn't go through this alley. But I can't turn away from a scream of help! Maybe if I think outside the box... _Tsusha thought as he looked at the alley. He then looked around; he then looked at one of the buildings next to the alley. He thought, _I know! I can climb on the buildings and sneak across the rooftops without being noticed._

He started to run up the wall on the building next to the alley, he then grabbed the window above him. He then lifted himself on the wall, he saw a dent on the wall, and he grabbed it. He then grabbed the window ledge above him. He lifted himself up and grasped the rooftop ledge. He then vaulted over the rooftop ledge. The rooftops were flat.

There was another scream. He followed the sound of the scream by jumping over the rooftops. After jumping 4 or 5 buildings, he found the woman that was screaming. He looked over the ledge, the girl had green hair, and two men were holding her arms, so the woman was unable to do anything.

He looked closer; the men were dressed up as soldiers. _Why are there soldiers here? Did something happen? _Tsusha thought with a shocked look on his face.

"We found her." said a Britannia soldier to his headset. [Good, return back to base.] The headset ordered. The headset had a voice filter, so Tsusha couldn't tell whose voice it was.

"Hey!" yelled a voice, "What do you think you two are doing?" The voice sounded like a man. The soldiers and the green-haired girl looked at the man. "This none of your business!" one of the soldiers yelled at the man. The man started to walk toward the girl and the two soldiers. The soldiers drew up their firearms.

Tsusha went through his pocket. He took out the dagger he used yesterday. He stood on the rooftop ledge, and then he jumped off of the ledge. He assassinated one of the soldiers as he landed on him. He took the knife out of the soldier's body, the knife was covered and dripping with blood. It dripped on the soldier's body to the ground. He looked to his left, there was the second soldier. The soldier was shaking in fear.

Tsusha looked over at the green-haired girl. "Run!" Tsusha said to the girl, moving his head toward the exit.

The girl ran to the exit. But then, the second soldier shot a bullet to the green-haired girl.

"No!" Tsusha said, running in front of the bullet. Then, the man pushed Tsusha away from the bullet. But the man got shot in between the eyes. The man fell backwards into the ground.

Tsusha was shocked by what he saw, a complete stranger that saved his life, died before his very eyes. He walked to the fallen man, he looked at the man's face, and it was Lelouch. _Lelouch? He was alive? But how? He died yesterday! So, does that mean he's immortal? I mean, his father did have the Code, and Lelouch did mention that the way to obtain The Code is by having Geass, and then someone that already has The Code must give you the "first step" to getting The Code. Then you have to die in order to obtain The Code. And, I guess, when you obtain The Code, you become immortal. Maybe that was his plan from the very beginning. So, him faking his death was the major key point of the Zero Requiem. _Tsusha thought, shocked that Lelouch was alive.

As Tsusha was thinking, the green-haired girl still kept running. And the second soldier said to his headset, "The subject has escaped. I repeat, the subject has escaped. Send out the search team. I repeat, send out the search team."

"Hey you!" the soldier yelled at Tsusha, "Don't you dare try to escape, or else you'll end up like that man."

But then, Lelouch's hand reached out on Tsusha's arm. "What the-" Tsusha said, surprised.

Unknown

"Hello there, my servant." Lelouch said, "I can tell that you completely understand my plan, by now. But as it seems, there are still some people that are doing the wrong thing. There are still more corrupted people on this planet. So, it may seem as though my plan didn't work out, as expected. And since I no longer have Geass anymore, I plan to give you Geass."

"Give me G-Geass?" Tsusha asked. "Yes." Lelouch responded, "But there are some sacrifices when obtaining Geass, trust me, I went through it. But since you worked with the Black Knights and for me, I believe that you will be able to handle this type of power. This new power will make you be able to see things that can't be seen by the human eye, ranging from objects to feelings. So I have only one question."

"Are you willing to sacrifice everything you love and care about for this new power, even your life?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I accept the terms of the contract!" Tsusha answered back.

Alley

Tsusha stood up. "Did you hear what I said, punk?" the soldier yelled at Tsusha.

"Say," Tsusha said looking down, "Don't you ever stop to think, 'Why am I doing this?'

"What are you saying?" the soldier asked, confused.

"You need to open you mind and your ears, but most importantly," Tsusha looked up, "Your eyes!" His right eye had the Geass symbol on it.

"W-what the hell!" the soldier said, drawing his weapon.

"Those who don't open their eyes are forever blind," Tsusha said taking out his bloody dagger, "But I, Tsusha Ansa, will never be blind!" Tsusha said, throwing his bloody dagger at the soldier's belt.

As he took out his dagger, he activated his Geass. When he activated his Geass, his entire vision turned red. Every thing was colored black, but the soldier had a bright white color. Probably because it was thermal vision.

He activated his Geass again. Now he was able to see small and hidden objects. He could see 3 small white spheres on the soldier's belt. Tsusha assumed that they were grenades, so he threw his dagger there.

The dagger stabbed through the grenades, causing the grenades to trigger, but not explode. The soldier took the dagger out of his belt and threw it at Tsusha; he snatched the dagger as it was coming towards him. Then the soldier exploded.

Tsusha looked at the entire alley, with a confused look on his face.

_From that day forward, I knew that I wasn't anyone's servant anymore, but that they were all my servants. I knew that the kind of power I received from Lelouch is not meant to be taken lightly. This power will open all the secrets that no human can see. It shall open my eyes and the whole world's eyes... _Tsusha thought. "Lookout world, here comes a new demon." Tsusha said, with an evil smile.

_**End Chapter**_

_Tenshi: And that's chapter 1 of Code Geass R3: An Assassin's Eagle Eye. How was it?_

_Omega: I'd say that was pretty good._

_Zenno: Yeah. But not as good as my series._

_Tenshi: But that series is a Harem._

_Zenno: Yeah I know. I think you would do better writing a fanfiction on Harem than a Suspenseful story._

_Tenshi: You do know that I intended for your series to be suspenseful too, right?_

_Zenno: What? Where does it say that?_

_Tenshi: It's in the category section of Humor and Suspense._

_Zenno: How would anybody know that?_

_Tenshi: It's in the f***ing summary!_

_Omega: Well, I guess you learn something new everyday!_

_The More You Know!_

_Tenshi: And knowing is half the battle!_

_Tenshi, Omega, and Zenno: G.I. JOE!_


End file.
